tiffanyalvordfandomcom-20200214-history
My Heart Is (single)
"My Heart Is" is the name of a single song in Tiffany's EP album also called "My Heart Is". She has written this song herself and preformed it. Trivia *Tiffany has written and preformed this song herself. *This song was released on September 18, 2012 along with the rest of the EP Album. *This song has a lyrics video posted on Tiffany's YouTube channel on September 18, 2012. *This song alone costs 0.99$ USD and the whole album costs 9.99$ USD on iTunes. *This song has a music video posted on Tiffany's YouTube channel on September 29, 2012. **The official music video was produced by JC Schroder with Star Com Productions. *Tiffany stated in this description that she was inspired to write this song when her friends (and herself) was running up a hill and she said "Don't run, just walk." Then they saw a cute guy and Tiffany said "Oh dang, he's hot." and that was the start and inspiration for this song. *This is Tiffany's personal favorite song off the "My Heart Is" album. *Tiffany picked this song as the title for the album because all her songs come from her heart. *There has been made a REMIX of this song called "My Heart Is Tiffany Plugged-In". Lyrics Ah, ah-oh, oo-woo-oo-oo-oo Ah, ah-oh, oo-woo-oo-oo-oo Don't run, just walk Oh dang, he's hot Here we go, one more time Oh dang, he's fine My heart is beating and pounding for you My heart is melting and I'm falling for you My heart is, complete, ever since we did meet My heart is, my heart is, My heart is, oo-oo-oo Yeah, oo-oo-oo I try to stand although my knees are weak I try to talk, although I cannot speak One word, at all, 'cause I cannot think when you're around I feel so faint, like it can't be real Catch me because I'm head over heals Someone wake me if this is a dream 'Cause if it's not it can only mean one Thi-i-i-i-ing My heart is beating and pounding for you My heart is melting and I'm falling for you My heart is, complete, ever since we did meet My heart is, my heart is, My heart is, oo-oo-oo Yeah, oo-oo-oo What's your name and can I have your number, You're so fine, you're the highlight of my summer, I hate good-byes, let's say hello again, I'll be waiting for you. Don't run, just walk, right on into my arms. Oh dang, he's hot, so baby, take my heart. It's yours to keep, just tell me what to do, Cause baby, baby, I'm fallin', fallin' for you. Ah, ah-oh, oo-woo-oo-oo Ah, ah-oh Boy, you've captured all of me, You made it hard for me to breathe. You're that I need, Baby, I'm intrigued. It can only mean one Thi-i-i-i-ing My heart is beating and pounding for you My heart is melting and I'm falling for you My heart is, complete, ever since we did meet My heart is, my heart is, My heart is, oo-oo-oo Yeah, oo-oo-oo Don't run, just walk Oh dang, he's hot Here we go, one more time! Oh dang, he's fine Ah, ah-oh, oo-woo-oo-oo-oo Ah, ah-oh, oo-woo-oo-oo-oo References Videos Category:My Heart Is (album) Category:Original songs Category:Singles